


Sincerely, yours

by Eadlyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romeo and Juliet but without the double suicide, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eadlyn/pseuds/Eadlyn
Summary: Modern High School AU. Hamilton and Jefferson are both working at the Town Hall under Mayor Washington and hate each other. Unbeknownst to them, their children are getting to know each other *very* well and then trying to hide it from their respective fathers.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sincerely, yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking :)
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes, I'm British born and raised so I don't know a lot about American high schools or town governing systems.

Phillip Hamilton stared at his peas and tried to block out his father’s ranting. He couldn’t believe he was thinking it, but he was actually looking forward to going back to school tomorrow, anything was better than hearing about “Thomas motherfucking Jefferson”.

Phillip could pinpoint the exact point that his summer and more specifically his encounters with his father had started going downhill. That moment was when Thomas Jefferson walked into the Centerville Town Hall, sat down at the empty secretary’s desk and introduced himself to the other secretary, namely Alexander Hamilton, Phillip’s father. From that point on Secretary Jefferson had seemingly been the worst colleague imaginable and ‘should have stayed in France, the purple fucker’. 

Phillip normally enjoyed spending time with his father and enjoyed hearing about what went on inside the Town Hall. However, recently, any and all conversations with Alexander Hamilton only included a comprehensive list of all the minor inconveniences Thomas Jefferson had caused him on any given day.

“And you know what else he did?” His father asked. “He kept clicking his goddamn pen in our meeting with Mayor Washington, I couldn’t even hear myself think.”

Phillip looked up from his plate and made eye-contact with his mother, they exchanged the same silent message that they usually did during one of these rants, which was words to the effect of ‘ignore him and hope he stops soon’.

“Honey, how about we start clearing up, Phillip has to get an early night before school,” said Eliza, when it seemed that neither of them could carry on listening for much longer.

“Of course,” Alexander said, pausing mid-insult, “you don’t want to be tired for your first day”.

After cleaning his plate and saying goodnight to his parents, Phillip walked upstairs, closed his door, and breathed a sigh of relief. He could still hear his father monologuing downstairs but tried to block the sound out as he picked up his phone and dialled.

“Hey Burr,” he said when the girl on the other end picked up.

“Hello, Hamilton,” came the answer.

It wasn’t exactly that Phillip was friends with Theodosia Burr, it was just that they had attended so many mayoral dinner parties together growing up that they just learned to tolerate each other’s company, well that’s what they told themselves anyway. Theo was one of those people who excelled in pretty much every subject but periodically forgot what year it was and was mostly a decent person. This combined with Phillip’s ambitious yet generally friendly mean that, in reality, they were good friends.

Theo’s father worked with Alexander at the Town Hall, and before the arrival of Secretary Jefferson, they had been each other’s own minor inconveniences. However, after Jefferson came in and took the secretary job the Burr was coveting, they put aside their differences in order to hate Thomas Jefferson together. 

“So how’s the Jefferson bashing going at your house?” Theo asked, the smile evident in her voice.

“He was clicking a pen in a meeting, can you believe it?”

“That sick bastard.”

“I know right,” Phillip said, falling onto his bed. “I’m actually looking forward to going back to school, say what you will about the place, but at least there’s some variety in the conversation.”

“Oh, speaking of which, have you finished your book report for English Lit?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I happen to know we both have first period Lit with Mr Robberts and you know he won’t take any bullshit.”

“They don’t give us our timetable until homeroom, how did you find that out?” Phillip asked, realising he didn’t really want to know.

“I have my ways, Hamilton, you know that,” Theo said with a laugh.

“Oh sure you do,” said Phillip, his voice thick with sarcasm. “Anyway, I should be getting to sleep, listening to someone talk that much shit about Jefferson gives you second-hand exhaustion.”

“Tell me about it. Sleep tight, Hamilton.”

“Eat shit, Burr.”


End file.
